Flashy Title
by Lioconvoy
Summary: It was never Ranma's true intentions to carry on the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, after the failed wedding attempt he finally starts to seriously persue his own dream. One chapter of his life is closing and soon a new one begins.
1. Closing Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or W-Juliet. I also do not own any other characters or stories mentioned within this story. This story is made for the sole purpose of having fun, unless for you having fun is making money, cause no money can or will be made from this story.

Flashy Title, By Lioconvoy

Chapter One: Closing Doors

Almost three years ago:

Nabiki finished reading the second book to the "Legends of a Wild Horse" series. She frowned; the writer always ended the books on a sour note. This time Kikyo and her father had to leave Ukyo to further their training. Most of the book was about the time Kikyo and Ukyo spent together; it just seemed wrong that they had to split up. Maybe the next volume would have a happy ending.

Nabiki put down the book and went down stairs thinking about the story and Mizuno Ami, the writer. It was a year ago the first "Legend of a Wild Horse came" out, it was called "Beginnings"; although it seemed to end a lot for the main character. At five years old she was taken from her mother. The family had no sons, so the stupid father, Ganryu decided Kikyo must be trained as the heir to the family style.

What gave Mizuno the idea for the story, it seemed so sad. Just as sad as some of the things Kikyo's father did as training, such taking food from his daughter's mouth. Nabiki then berated herself, why did she keep reading a book that disgusted her? It had such poorly named characters, and had nothing to do with wild horses.

Arriving in the kitchen she saw her older sister returning home with some groceries. "Need help sis?"

"No thank you Nabiki, there's not much." Kasumi said ever smiling.

Nabiki grabbed a corndog from the freezer and microwaved it. Then she headed back up to her room, there was a manga she hadn't read yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day:

Nabiki entered the Tendo home sighing, this year was a lot harder on her then she thought it be. The College she had chosen although known for its excellent business curriculum didn't appreciate her little enterprises. Once she almost got expelled for selling Kuno pictures of Akane. If she ever found out who had rat her out, they'd pay dearly; it was none of their concern.

Without being able to make money the way she did in high school she had to get an actual job. Fortunately she was able to get a nice job at a local book store instead of fast food. It didn't hurt she got a discount on her purchases as well. Still her job only paid for herself, back home Akane and Ranma had to get jobs to keep the house and dojo in working order. Akane lucked out and Ukyo was willing to give her work waiting tables. However what it was that Ranma did it was between him and Kasumi.

Silently making her way up to her room Nabiki wondered. If Ranma and Akane had gotten married would things still be this way. After all they were both still in high school and Ranma wouldn't be able to take over the dojo until after graduation. Even then, these days the Government wanted Martial Arts instructors to have some sort of college degree; which would add even more time before they'd be able to make money from the combined schools. Obviously her father and Genma had put no thought into these things what so ever, just merge the schools and things would go on happily ever after.

Well the merging never happened and would never happen now that Ranma was no longer a Saotome. After the failed wedding attempted, he was disowned. Of course nether the Panda or Nodoka would ever do such a thing, but Genma's father, who was still the head of the clan, did. Both Ranma's parent tried to overturn this decision, but his Grandfather would not hear of it.

Nabiki put her bags down and then stretched out on her bed. Since Ranma was no longer a Saotome he was no longer bound by either Akane's or Ukyo's claims on him, not that Genma didn't try to still force the issue, but Kasumi put her foot down and the fat man hadn't stepped in the house again. Instead her own lazy father often hung out at the Saotome house.

Getting up Nabiki sighed again, some how things had been going pretty well for Ranma. First he lost Akane and Ukyo, then after an encounter with Herb he was no longer Shampoo's Husband either. Apparently Herb heard about Ranma's battle with Saffron and offered him a place among the Musk. Ranma accepted and doing so ended things with Shampoo, Musk are immune to both the kiss of death and kiss of marriage. It had to do with some treaty that even Cologne wouldn't dare break. Not that Ukyo and Shampoo still didn't try for Ranma heart though.

The house was a little too quiet. Nabiki walked down to the kitchen, finding it too empty she wondered where Kasumi was. Her father as expected was probably at Genma's, Ranma and Akane would be on their way to work, but Kasumi rarely left the house. On a table was today's mail, flipping though the bills Nabiki found something rather interesting. Ranma had a letter from his grandfather; she'd have to find out what was in it. It had been a while since she had any means of blackmailing Ranma, this could be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After dodging both Shampoo and Akane, Ranma headed to the post office. When he and his father first came to the Tendo dojo he set up a PO Box so he could keep his own mail private. Or at least try to, every once in a while Genma had gotten a hold of one of his letters from Makochan. The fat fool would always tear them up stating that he already had a fiancé. If the panda ever let him explain he would have known Narita Makoto was a guy.

Aside from mail Makochan's letters Ranma received other important letters in this PO Box. The letters normally included money that allowed Ranma to help keep the Tendo's a float. He sort of felt sorry for Akane and Kasumi, when he left for college, they would be in for some real trouble.

The more Ranma thought on the matter the more he was amazed just how much Nabiki's stupid schemes had done for her family. Not to say he'd ever forgive her for the troubles she put him though, some of them were his own fault though. Like barrowing money from her, when he had his own, just to appear broke. He was as much hiding the fact from her as he was his father at the time.

Arriving at the post office he was sad to see Cologne waiting for him. "What do you want old ghoul?"

"You may no longer be my son in law, but I still suggest you show a little respect for your elders." The ancient Amazon frowned.

"I show respect to those that respect me. All your plans and tricks to get me to marry Shampoo show me you don't. You get what you give." Ranma frowned as well. He also hoped Cologne didn't know why he was here.

"I guess I haven't, have I? Well Ranma after this last year I have much respect for you. Finding a way to escape from your marriage to Shampoo, proving yourself to be more then just a dumb male, and turning your enemies into friends. I'm not surprised you and Mousse got along once your marriage to Shampoo was voided, but Ryoga, how is it all his hatred for you is now gone?" The matriarch turned her back on the Ranma. She then started looking at the post office, seemingly looking for something.

"Herb gave me a cure for my curse, I gave it to Ryoga. Then I helped him catch up on his school work. He'll be graduating with me and Akane. It's not that he's stopped hating my guts, he just isn't out to kill me anymore." As Ranma recollected this he remembered the many hours he spent with Ryoga and Akari studying. When Ryoga was actually focused he didn't learn too slowly. The days when Akari wasn't there were always problems though; since his mind wandered onto thoughts of her.

"I see. You're very resourceful boy, too much so. I doubt very much now Shampoo could ever tame you. Tell me, why is it you played dumb for so long?" Still she stared at the post office.

"I had my reasons. However my Grandfather found out about them and that is why I'm no longer a Saotome. Why are you asking all of a sudden?" He didn't like where this was going.

"Shampoo and I are returning to Joketsuzoku, I wanted these questions answered before we left." As she said this she turned to face Ranma. "It is now clear to me you would have never made a good husband for Shampoo. You are too strong willed to live in our village without causing strife. While you were deceiving us all, I thought you may one day adapt. I know now that is not possible. The council and I have decided that you may keep the techniques you have learned from me. So long as you remain in Japan you may teach them to your descendants, but you are not to teach them to others, and most definitely not to any of the Musk."

"What about Mousse?" Ranma so far liked what he was hearing; to finally be rid of Shampoo was definitely going to be a plus.

"Where he goes is of no concern of mine. He left the village unescorted, he has harassed Shampoo, and his time here in Japan has made him also too strong spirited. He has been exiled from Joketsuzoku." With those words she started to hop away, but stopped one last time. "I have given the Neko Hanten to Kasumi, she has proven to be an Amazon at heart, and you will not need to worry about the Tendo's financial situation any longer."

Ranma watched as Cologne hopped off. Kasumi proved to be an Amazon at heart? That comment left him a little confused, but he knew she'd be more then able to carry on the Neko Hanten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi returned home with a smile on her face, she hadn't truly been this happy since Ranma was disowned by the Saotome's. She always saw him as a little brother, but she knew things would never work out between him and Akane.

After a talk with Mousse her own future would finally be taking a step in the right direction. She had delayed taking her life into her own hands for far too long, but thanks to both Cologne and Mousse, her dream would be getting a jump start.

As she entered the house she saw Nabiki sitting in front of the TV. "Welcome home Nabiki, how is school?"

"It's definitely a challenge; high school was a cake walk in comparison. I'm sorry I haven't visited, or written you back. With school and my job I've been busy." Nabiki stood up and hugged her sister. "It looks like you've been too, it not often your not home."

Kasumi hugged Nabiki back for a minute before releasing her. This was a side of Nabiki that wasn't shown often and she wanted to savor it. "Cologne invited me to the Neko Hanten and said she had a gift for me."

Nabiki tilted her head a bit in confusion; Cologne gave a gift to Kasumi? "What did she give you?"

"The Neko Hanten." Kasumi beamed brightly.

"She gave you the Neko Hanten?"

Kasumi was glad Nabiki wasn't drinking anything; she had a habit of spitting in people's faces when she was shocked. "Yes. She and Shampoo are returning to China and she didn't want to sell the restaurant so she gave it to me. She included whatever was in the stock room, and the profits from the last six months."

"Are you going to keep it open? I'm sure I could get a good price for it." Never had she heard of Cologne being so generous; but this could definitely help the family. Nabiki started thinking of realtors she knew.

"As a matter of fact I am. Cologne has promised to teach me some of the Amazon recipes. Also Mousse, since he can't return to Joketsuzoku, has agreed to stay on as help." The eldest Tendo watched as the middle daughter's eyes grew wide.

"You're going to run it? But……."

Kasumi cut her off and the smile faded from her face. The calm cheerful mask she always wore just melted away. "Nabiki, remember when we were little father taught us all the art. I know you were never crazy about it but I enjoyed it as much as Akane, and I was almost as disciplined as Ranma. When mother died I gave it up. I also put on hold my dream."

Taking a breath she paused. "Do you know why I asked mother to teach me how to cook, it wasn't because I wanted to be a good wife, I wanted to be a chef. When father still taught in the Dojo, and when we had money, we occasionally would go out to eat. I always enjoyed how the chefs could put their heart into their food and shared it with their customers; I wanted to do that."

"I I …didn't know…" Nabiki stammered.

"Of course not. When mother died you were to busy being the bread winner because father was so depressed, I took on the role of house keeper, and Akane just tried to cheer farther up by continuing the art. We were all too busy living lives that supported each other then to live for ourselves. Well you and Akane are adults now and father rather spend time with his lazy friend than care about what we do. I'm not putting my dream on hold anymore." She wanted to hit her father, he had finally recovered from their mother's death, but what does he do? He wastes his life away playing Shogi with his criminal friend.

"Do you need any help with the books?" Without and mischief or ulterior motive the middle Tendo smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse sat at an empty table. It was apparent he had been crying, but his tears now ran dry. A little ray of sunshine was still in his life. He could never again go home, but this place that had been his home with Shampoo for so long would still be here for him.

Shampoo came into the empty dining room frowning knowing what he had been doing. "Stupid duck boy disgrace to Amazon men. You deserve to be exiled."

"If I'm so stupid why is it you can not speak Japanese after living here for three years?" It wasn't like him to snap at the one he loved so dearly, but now that he knew their love never could be, he didn't bother to stop himself.

"You calling Shampoo stupid!"

"Yes he is. And I agree." Although the sign on the door had said closed Ranma had no problem walking right in since it was unlocked. Mousse was a friend and he'd be there for him. "Think about it. Mousse fell in love with you even though you hated him, then you did the same thing yourself. You fell in love with me even though I couldn't stand you. I told you to leave me alone over and over again. I was actually trying to make things work with Akane, but you felt you needed to stand in the way. If you couldn't have me no one could. Now use that brick in your head you call a brain. How is what you did any smarter then what Mousse did? In fact what you did was dumber because you didn't learn from a mistake already being made right in front of your eyes."

Mousse smiled slightly. "Ranma you really need to work on your skills in cheering people up."

Ranma rubbed the base of his pigtail. "Yeah, Makochan mentions that all the time."

While the two stood their talking Shampoo walked out. She could say nothing to Ranma, angering him further could cause troubles for her tribe. The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for a war between the Amazons and the Musk. It hurt her to hear those words from Ranma though.

Cologne was waiting for her in the kitchen. "I am sorry child, Ranma's words may very well be true, but I too am to blame for forcing you on him"

"Great Grandmother, I love Ranma, why he no love me." Shampoo said in a sad tone.

"It is as he said, you cannot force love on someone. That is why your grandmother was an only child. I had force my husband to merry me by our laws and after she was born he left and he was too strong for anyone to stop him. I loved him dearly, but I never saw him again." The ancient Amazon hopped nearer to her granddaughter to wipe her tears from her eyes.

-----

Lio's corner:

-When I started planning this chapter I had planned to go a bit further into the story, but as I wrote it things started popping into my head, ways to end things for some characters and begin things for others.

-If the story keeps writing itself it may be a bit before "Legends of a Wild Horse" is explained, but I assure you it's a key part of the story.

-There will be no Sailor Moon characters in this story; Mizuno Ami is a pen name.

-Updated with corrected mistakes from Lerris's review. I ask that in the future if you see problems with my grammar, please email me the corrections. I don't mind people saying they like or hate the story, but I don't think grammar corrections belong in the reviews.

-For those that haven't read the manga, the "Almost three years ago" Happened right before Ranma arrived. When you first see Nabiki she is laying on her bed reading something with pictures and eating what looks like a corndog.

-28/10/05: Revised chapter again.

-05/08/07: Revised once more with help from Euphemism.


	2. Steps Towards Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or W-Juliet. I also do not own any other characters or stories mentioned within this story. This story is made for the sole purpose of having fun, unless for you having fun is making money, cause no money can or will be made from this story.

Flashy Title, By Lioconvoy

Chapter Two: Steps Towards Freedom

After a talk with Mousse, Ranma returned to the Tendo residence. It slightly annoyed him to see Nabiki there, but he'd survive. After graduation he'd only ever see her on the street. "I'm sorry I'm late, I ate dinner at the Neko Hanten."

"You knew I was cooking didn't you?" Akane frowned.

"No Mousse just found out he's been exiled from his village, I went there to console him. After he was feeling better he noticed it was getting late and made something for me so I wouldn't go home on an empty stomach." Ranma turn away from Akane, hoping she continue her new habit of listening to him. "Kasumi did I get any mail?"

"Yes you did, there's a letter from your Grandfather." Kasumi beamed, she was possibly the only one who knew what the letter meant.

Ranma smiled, his Grandfather would have only sent him a letter for one reason. Taking the letter from Kasumi he went upstairs to his room. Once there he examined the envelope, it seemed as it had been tampered with. Possibly unsealed and then resealed, that would be something his father would do, as he had caught him in the act several time in the past. Genma never set foot in this house anymore though so then it was possibly Nabiki. He'd being hearing about this in the morning no doubt.

Ripping open the envelope, he unfolded the letter, it read:

"Ranma,

I congratulate you on passing your Tokyo University entrance exam. You've made me proud and I truly wish that disowning you was not the only solution to the problems your father had made for you.

As you asked I have already sent your exam ticket in. Should you need any assistance feel free to contact me.

My sincere apologies,

Saotome Saitoshi"

After reading the letter Ranma laid on his futon and sighed. If Genma had been disowned instead of himself he'd still be stuck with the engagement the fat fool had made and any other crime that he had committed. They were made in the Saotome name; honor would demand Ranma follow through with them no matter how dishonorable they were.

As disastrous as his failed wedding to Akane was, it had one lasting side affect that saved him from a life that may never have truly made him happy. Nodoka had invited his Grandfather. The window into his life that the wedding became showed the Saotome family patriarch that unless drastic steps were taken, his grandson had only a future of pain and sadness to look forward to.

After only meeting Ranma once his Grandfather saw past the mask he wore. He asked him what it was that he, not Genma, not Nodoka, but Ranma wanted to do with his life. What he got was the truth; it wasn't to take over the school, it wasn't to be a man among men, it wasn't marrying the girl who was once his best friend, and it wasn't marrying any of the countless women that his father had carelessly engaged him to besides Akane or Ukyo.

Ranma loved the art with all his soul. He did want to be the best of the best. What he didn't want to do was to teach. He didn't have the patience to deal with children constantly asking if their form was right, male student boasting they could take the master, or female student giving him a look over.

Being a man among men did not seem like a worth while goal either. Not using his mother's definition at least. His mother wanted him to be a pervert, to have multiple lovers, and to shun everything that seemed in the least bit feminine. Once he asked her whether she would approve of his chosen path in life, her answer left him if fear of her katana should she ever find out that he had already taken steps toward that future.

Then there was Ukyo. When they were little she was his best friend. The problem is he thought she was a he. When she popped back into his life, he found out the truth and what his father had done to her. He felt bad, still he couldn't bring himself to return the feelings she had for him. She would always be just a friend, or she would have been if not for the fact she, like Shampoo and Kodachi, tried to force herself on him.

Ranma got up from his futon and wondered if the bath was empty. He could use a good soak before bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Nabiki went back up to her room. She had told Ranma she wanted some words with him after he finished school.

Looking at her book collection she noticed the "Legends of a Wild Horse" series. A thought crossed her mind and she giggled. Ranma meant wild horse didn't it; she could almost picture Ranma living out Kikyo's life.

Only almost. Aside from the obvious that Kikyo was a girl and Ranma was a boy, there were some other things that set them apart. Like Kikyo's father wasn't as dense as Ranma's. He was cruel, but he never tried teaching Kikyo the nekoken, and when they went to China it wasn't Jusenkyo they traveled to.

For Ranma, Ukyo was a lost love and Ryoga was a rival. In the case of Kikyo, both Ukyo and Kenshin were love interests. Ukyo was the first boy she ever loved; they were separated not because of her father stealing his inheritance, but because it had come time for them to move on.

She met Kenshin, the series' eternally lost boy, in the all boy's High School her father had enrolled her in. First they were rivals for the same petty reason Ranma and Ryoga were, but when Kenshin found out she was a girl, they became very close until once again she had to move on. Later the two would both show up again and ended up in fights with Ataru, Kikyo's fiancé.

An engagement to another branch of the same school, a poetry spouting fool at school who had a twisted sister, Amazons, constant fights for her hand as well as that of her fiancée; all basically in common with Ranma. Still each situation was different enough that it would be hard seeing one fill the others shoes.

Looking over the eight books she had Nabiki wondered how it all would end. Ukyo told her yesterday that the ninth book had come out and that it would be the last. Something told her Kikyo ended up with the boy in the book who shared the okonomiyaki chef's name. She hadn't said anything, but the smile she wore when she talked about book was something she normally reserved for Ranma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ranma stepped out of the school building he had to listen to Akane and Ukyo chat about the final installment of Mizuno Ami's first book series. "What's so great about those books anyway?"

Akane frowned. "Kikyo's a female martial artist who's able to overcome all odds to achieve happiness."

"Yeah, the stories are great, you feel sorry for Kikyo when her father is abusing her, and happy when she's happy." Ukyo beamed. She would not let Ranma's sour mood or get her down.

"Yeah? I've heard Mizuno-san has no talent when it comes to choosing names, even the book titles don't seem to fit." He had heard this from many people including Mokochan and Mousse.

"Well the author was only thirteen when she wrote the first book; you can't expect her to be a master of naming when she probably hadn't even had much teaching in creative writing. Really Ranma have you even read the books yourself?" One thing Akane would not tolerate was Ranma insulting her favorite author.

"What about fact that the author insults the Amazons every chance she gets." This Ranma had overheard from Shampoo complaining to Cologne.

"Nabiki asked the ghoul about the book's versions of the Amazon when volume four came out. Despite Mizuno's disgust in the Amazon's all the mentioning of Amazon Law is accurate. If a female outsider kisses an Amazon male she must marry him." Ukyo paused for a second. "Thank god you never kissed Mousse in your girl form"

"I don't think Mousse would follow that particular law." One could almost see a sweat drop forming on Ranma's head. Akane and Ukyo both laughed as they continued heading to Ucchan's. When they got close Ranma noticed an older woman standing outside. She had long blonde hair tied back, glasses, and wore a white blouse with black skirt and high heels. A second later he stepped into the entry way of a nearby store.

"Ranma what are you doing? You promised you at least try my okonomiyaki after skipping out on dinner." Akane would not let him worm his way out of seeing the fruits of her labor, fiancé or not.

"Look I know who that woman is and I really don't want to be seen by her. Ukyo you should probably hide too. Tsubaki has a thing for cute guys and since your wearing a boy's uniform she might attack you." Ranma got as close to the wall as possible, Tsubaki was one of Makochan's older sisters; if she was here it was for one of two reason. Either her father sent her, or she found a dress that would look cute on his girl form. How she found out about his curse he wasn't sure.

Ukyo looked at the woman standing in front of her restaurant. She didn't seem like trouble she couldn't detect much of a battle aura on her. She turned her head to talk to Ranma, and then in an instant her danger senses flared. Before she could react the woman had glomped her in a hug that rivaled anything Shampoo ever did to Ranma.

"You're so cute!" Tsubaki said before releasing Ukyo. Then she felt something that boys shouldn't have. "But you're a girl. Are there no energetic young men left?"

Akane just gaped with her mouth wide open. The woman went from a normal battle aura to one greater than her own in a matter of seconds. Just who was she and what did she have to do with Ranma.

Ukyo backed away from her. Ranma was right, she should have hid. "Is there a reason you were standing outside my restaurant?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Father's spies said it was a likely place to find Ranma. The pictures I had of you were much cuter. You really shouldn't dress as a man, it a shame to hide your figure like that."

"You're not another fiancé are you? Ranma's not a Saotome anymore." Akane still found it hard to close her mouth; this woman's father had spies stalking out Ranma? She had thought when he got disowned it solved all his fiancé troubles. If this woman was a fiancée, she could be trouble.

"No Ranma's a little too rough around the edges for my taste. He makes a cute girl though." Tsubaki giggled at the thought of Ranma's girl form in what she had brought with her. "I brought some of my brother's clothes for him to try on; since Makoto doesn't need them anymore I don't see a reason to waste them."

Akane look at Ranma, somewhat surprised this woman knew about his curse. Apparently she hadn't notice Ranma along the wall of the shop's entry way though. "Ranma if all she came to do was give you clothes why are you hiding? You could use some more stuff besides those Chinese outfits you always wear."

Ranma froze…….some of Makochans clothes that he didn't need anymore. That could only mean it was something left over from his father's bet. This did not bode well.

"There you are." Tsubaki grabbed Ranma's arm and started dragging him over to Ucchans where she left a package on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Narita Makoto was unpacking some boxes when he felt the sudden chill down his spine.

"Something wrong Makoto?" A young woman said as she walked into the room and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ranma must be thinking about hurting me." According to the Akane every time he had a sneezing fit in the last year coincided with a time that Tsubaki was out of town. Ranma had also mentioned in his letters that he'd seen Tsubaki a lot lately but never mentioned what happened, he had a good idea what it was though.

"Why would he do that, didn't you say he was a friend?"

"He is Ito, but I was responsible for Tsubaki finding out his curse. She must be torturing him right now." Makoto finished unpacking and felt sorry for what ever was happening to Ranma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubaki stepped out of the back room Ukyo had let her use to have Ranma try on the clothes. "I'm not as good with makeup as my little sister, but here she is."

Grudgingly Ranma stepped out of the back room. Now in his female form; her hair was now down, her nails were a cute shade of pink, and she was wearing a very frilly dress with cute sandals.

Ukyo Gasped, Ranma looked adorable. This was the type of thing Tsubasa would wear, but she never thought she see Ranma like this.

Akane's jaw dropped. It wasn't fair Ranma was a boy he wasn't supposed to look that cute. "I thought you said they were your brother's clothes?"

"They were; my father and brother had a bet going. Makoto had to finish high school as a girl in order to choose his own future. Since he graduated last year the dresses he had were just going to waste, so I decided to liberate some of them for Ranma." Of course Makoto's girlfriend could have always worn them, but Tsubaki thought the looked so much cuter on Ranma.

"Akane that okonomiyaki please, I feel like dieing." Ranma sat in a chair at the counter. She knew so long as the middle Narita daughter was here she had no hope of changing back. Maybe her life had gotten better since the failed wedding, but it seemed the chaos in it would never cease.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Still closed, Shampoo sat in the dining room of the Neko Hanten reading "Legend of a Wild Horse, Endings." She was somewhat grateful that this would be the last book, because in China she would be unable to get them. She'd have to be careful with the ones she had when she got back to Joketsuzoku as well, her Great Grandmother may not mind them but other elders might find them offensive.

"How's the book?" Cologne said hopping from the kitchen with Kasumi following.

"Is too too good. Fei Lou decided to go back to village with Ming Chu after all. It good pretty Amazon won out over ugly outsider." Shampoo was all smiles. She saw allot of herself in Ming Chu and liked that she got a happy ending.

Kasumi smiled inwardly if Shampoo knew what she did about the characters she probably wouldn't like that ending. "What about Kikyo, if Fei Lou has given up on her who does she end up with?"

"Ugly outsider end up with hibachi boy." Shampoo frowned. She did not like the character Kikyo. "Shampoo think Hibachi boy too good for her."

Cologne and Kasumi returned to the kitchen and Cologne cackled a bit. "She thinks Kikyo is the writer's avatar, so she truly dislikes her for all the insults to the Amazons."

"If she doesn't like the way the writer treats the Amazons why does she read the books?" Kasumi looked out into the dining room. It appeared there was still a frown on Shampoo's face.

"That is the child's inner conflict as well. She does enjoy the books. And since Ranma is no longer hers, she is starting to actually agree with the author's point of view on our laws. Still though the author insults her so she cannot bring herself to like who she believes is the author's avatar." Cologne looked up at the ceiling above. "Shampoo has changed by being away from the village these three years. More so this last year since Ranma became a Musk. Mousse may not be alone for very long."

"Do you think so?" Kasumi looked up at ceiling above where Mousse's room was.

"Yes, she will find that she won't fit in quite well with the others in the village. She has become accustomed to certain freedoms that are not present among the Amazon. It will only be a matter of time before she leaves the village on her own and I believe she will seek out the only one who would understand her. I do not approve of Mousse, but he too is growing, by great leaps and bounds." Taking her eye from the ceiling and looking back at Kasumi the ancient Amazon sighed. "Should that happen I ask that you look after them both."

"I will." Kasumi smiled looking back at the elder of Joketsuzoku.

-----

Lio's corner:

- Like the previous chapter things started to write themselves. So much so that before I knew it I finished it before the point I had wanted to. Expect Chapter three some time next week since I don't want to loose what I have in my head.

-If you didn't see my comment in the review of the first chapter has been revised thanks to Lerris pointing out many things I missed grammatically.

-I have only read up to volume six of W Juliet, but I'm going with the assumption Makoto won the bet with his father. This story takes place a year after Makoto and Ito graduated. They will eventually be regulars in the story once Ranma gets to Todai. When that will happen I don't know.

-05/08/07: Minor Revisions


	3. Poor Ranma?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or W-Juliet. I also do not own any other characters or stories mentioned within this story. This story is made for the sole purpose of having fun, unless for you having fun is making money, cause no money can or will be made from this story.

Flashy Title, By Lioconvoy

Chapter Three: Poor Ranma?

Nabiki wished she brought her camera with her. The way Ranma looked was priceless. Ukyo had called her telling her to stop by, but didn't say why. Normally Nabiki and Ukyo only talked about two things business or books, she wasn't expecting this and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I assume you must be Tendo Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked at the blonde woman sitting next to Ranma. This was a face she was unfamiliar with. Who was she? Nabiki put on a serious face, or as serious as she could with Ranma looking that cute. "That's right; I don't believe we've met."

"I am Narita Tsubaki, and I don't much care for your laughing at Ranma." The middle Narita daughter stared seriously at Nabiki.

Akane looked at the woman who mysteriously knew so much about Ranma and themselves. This was the first time her family name was mentioned. The name Narita clicked in her head. "Are you related to Narita Akane?"

"Yes, that's my younger sister." Tsubaki smiled. Being a teacher didn't make one famous, but her little sister was a well known makeup artist these days. After everything she did for Makoto it was no surprise.

"How does someone like you know Ranma?" As much as her sister mentioned the makeup artist who shared her name she knew that the other Akane came from a very influential family. How did someone like that know a boy who lived most of his life on the streets?

"My family runs a dojo, Ranma and his father stayed there for a bit while Ranma trained with my father and his father stole from the neighborhood. Although we didn't find out about the thefts until after they left." Now Tsubaki sighed. Ranma was so cute back then, it's too bad he eventually lost his baby face, although his curse did make up for it a bit.

"He didn't try engaging Ranma to you or your sister did he?" Ukyo was curious if this was before or after she met Ranma, and if it was before was she the first victim of Genma's faithless betrothals or were they.

"No actually it was my father who tried engaging my brother to Ranma." Tsubaki giggled as she saw the three girl's jaws drop and Ranma's head slam into the counter face first; fortunately not the part with the grill.

"Your father tried engaging your BROTHER to RANMA?" Akane wanted to make sure she had heard her right.

"When I was little lots of people mistook me for a girl cause of my long hair and cute face. That and it didn't help that Sakura, Tsubaki, and Akane decided to play dress up with me. Their father saw me like that and it confirmed in his mind that I was a girl." Ranma groaned while her face was still firmly planted on the counter. "I'm surprised you guys never played dress up with Makoto till he asked you too."

"Well he had short hair and didn't look as girly." Tsubaki blushed as she thought of what little Makoto dressed in the way they had Ranma back then might have looked like.

"Wait? Who is Sakura?" Akane was sort of curious about Narita Akane's family.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this story Akane; I want to know why their father would even think of engaging his son to the daughter of a thieving ronin." This story didn't make much sense to Nabiki at all, a family with as much status as the Narita clan wanting to mix with a lesser family. That never happens.

"Sakura is my older sister, as for why my father entertained the thought of marrying my brother to the daughter of a ronin? It was because he thought he was being selfless for Makoto's sake. The two seemed to get along real well and he wanted Makoto be happy." Tsubaki sighed; it was one of the few times her father actually seemed to care about Makoto's happiness. "My father talked it over with Ranma's and then he mentioned his idea to Makoto. Makoto knew Ranma was a boy and told father so. It was after that Ranma and his father got kicked out. However, despite his fathers attempt at deception, mine still held a little faith in Ranma so he sent a Private Investigator to watch after him. Over time he'd send other spies as well."

Ranma lifted her face from the counter and frowned. "The spies made Pop think the cops were after him so every time he caught site of one we'd moved on. That's why we left in such a hurry when he was stealing your okonomiyaki cart Ukyo. The old man thought he was going to get caught. Not that I think he had any intentions of bringing you with us anyway."

"You've kept in touch with Makoto though, that's how you knew his father sent the spies?" Ukyo was wondering if Ranma could keep in contact with one friend on the road, why couldn't he of kept contact with her. Maybe it wouldn't have come to her having to compete with Akane if he had.

"How did you keep in touch, if you and your father were always on the run?" Although Nabiki was talking to Ranma, she was still looking at Tsubaki. Ms. Narita was about to be the subject of her next question. "And why didn't your father ever turn them in?"

"For the record Ranma and my brother didn't keep in touch till after Makoto had made his bet with my father. By that time Ranma was living with the Tendo's and one day after school I was sent to pick Ranma up. My father told Ranma about the bet and where Makoto was staying. He hoped Ranma would talk him into returning home." The middle daughter of the Narita household didn't care for the look the middle Tendo daughter was giving her at all.

"Apparently most of the stuff Pop took was food or things that weren't all that valuable so most of the victims were annoyed but didn't report the theft to the police. The exception being Ukyo's cart, and Narita-san actually paid her father the full worth of the cart not to press charges." Ranma thought about what Makochan's father had told her the day she was brought to their house. Thinking back, the Narita patriarch didn't mention the okonomiyaki cart then. It wasn't till after Ukyo had shown up that she found out about that through the youngest Narita daughter. "Anyway I didn't do what he expected of me because like Makoto I didn't have any intentions of following Pop's plans for my life either. We ended up supporting each other's goals."

Ukyo listened to what Ranma had said about her own father and didn't like what she was hearing. She frowned inwardly and put those thought aside for now. This was a side of Ranma she didn't know about and wanted to hear the rest of the story.

When Akane first met Ranma she thought he was a pervert. As she got to know him she thought he was a perverted Casanova. Then last year after the failed wedding attempt he seemed like a completely different person, one she knew nothing about. Now she was learning something about the boy who had lived in her house the last three years and it was interesting to say the least. "So you never had any intentions of marrying me is that it?"

"Did I say that? No there were allot of times I thought about letting you into my dreams; then we'd have a misunderstanding, you wouldn't bother listening to my side of things, and I'd give up on the idea. I was willing marry you, I wasn't willing to run the Dojo." How many times did she come close to revealing her plans Akane, only to have Ryoga, Ukyo or Shampoo ruin the mood?

"So just what are your dreams Ranma?" Nabiki finally turned to look at her again, this time able to hide her inner laughter at the normally pigtailed boy's appearance.

"That's a secret. Sorry to say but you guys don't really have any part in it." The boy turned girl got up and put some money on the counter. "Those weren't that bad Akane."

"Ranma don't change the subject and run" Despite the fact she was happy he like her food, Akane still wanted to hear more of this story.

Ignoring Akane, Nabiki watched Ranma get up and leave. "Interesting, he's willing to go out in public like that to keep from talking to us. Oh well I have business with him so I'll be leaving too."

Tsubaki shook her head as Nabiki followed Ranma. "I wonder what she has to blackmail Ranma with this time."

"You know about that too?" Akane frowned, what didn't the Narita household know about her own?

"Ranma never mentioned it to me and our spies don't have too many details on the things that go on here. They don't even know about Ranma's curse. However, Ranma's told Makoto, and he's told me."

Konatsu watched as the three women continued talking and he had to take care of all customers on his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cologne had finished teaching the eldest Tendo daughter all the Amazon recipes and went up to her room to finish packing for her journey home. Kasumi went up to Mousse's room to find him reading a book upside down. "Mousse, don't you need your glasses to read."

"I'm not that blind" The part time fowl frowned.

"Then why is that book upside down?"

"It's not, this is an American book, and they read left to right." Mousse put the book down and his glasses on. He then noticed the book's cover was on upside down. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk, since we'll be working together, I thought I'd get to know you better." Kasumi smiled. "You can read English?"

"I can read and speak many languages, other then the elders most Amazon women only speak Mandarin. Women don't have time to learn such useless things so the men are taught to serve as translator should a woman leave the village." Mousse thought back to when Shampoo left to hunt Ranma, he should have been allowed to go with her should she leave China, but Cologne believed she would kill Ranma before it came to that. Then after Shampoo returned in failure Cologne herself went with her back to Japan.

"I thought the males only did menial labor." Apparently that idea was wrong she thought to herself.

"Most do. I was lucky to be chosen as a translator." Very lucky considering his past with Shampoo, he was surprised to find out that is was the matriarch that choose him for the position.

"Hmm, what else can we talk about? Oh how long have you known Ranma's secret?" This was a subject she couldn't talk about with many people, but she had been recently informed that Mousse knew.

"Last year not long after he became a Musk." Mouse closed his eyes when he remembered the conversation with Ranma. "He'd approached me asking for a truce, since Shampoo could no longer force herself on him. We started having a conversation like this one, Akane and Ukyo were also here conversing with Shampoo over the sixth book, wondering how soon the seventh would be out. So the topic of what was so great about the books came up, Ranma had some very valid arguments on why the writer wasn't as big as people made her out to be, and I mentioned some things I'd like to see in the next book. A month later the seventh book came out, and almost every one of my suggestions was there."

"Really you've actually had a hand in the later volumes?" This was something Kasumi didn't know, Ranma normally kept everything on this subject to himself.

"He thought I knew best what Ming chu would be thinking or act." Being a female in the books sort of made Mousse proud in an odd way. Not that he want to be a girl in real life though.

Kasumi giggled. "I wonder what Shampoo would think if she found out she was the template for a male."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know we could stop by home first for you to change."

"I don't mind wearing a dress that much so long as in my girl form. I'd rather just get this over with and buy what ever it is you want me to for you to keep what you read quiet." Ranma didn't bother looking back at Nabiki. She had hoped her days of being blackmailed were over. It was too much to hope for it seemed.

"Hmm, well if you're going to be a girl then maybe I should amend my shopping list; I was going to go easy on you too." Nabiki smiled. It really wasn't as much fun to tease Ranma these days but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Maybe they could stop by a lingerie store first. "So Ranma what do you plan on majoring."

Ranma stopped and closed her eyes. "That's a secret"

"Ranma my college isn't that far from Todai, in fact I get allot of Todai student at the book store where I work. I could always ask one of them. Wouldn't you rather tell me yourself?" Maybe this wasn't going to be fun, Nabiki sighed stopping along side Ranma.

"Creative writing" She said begrudgingly.

"Please Ranma, tell me a better lie. You being a writer, I don't see it at all. You spend too much time criticizing those with real talent. Akane's told me about your attacking Mizuno Ami." Yes the girl had her short falls, but Mizuno's stories where still good. Nabiki didn't think that Ranma had any right to always be insulting her.

"Why does everyone get so defensive over Mizuno-san?"

"Ranma have you read a single one of her books? She practically tells your life story. The characters seem more real then we do. I mean if I ever met Nobunagi I'd probably kill him. The things he does to Ataru and Kikyo are just wrong." Nabiki scowled.

"What selling suggestive pictures of Kikyo, or charging interest on loans to his own brother? Akane tell me you charge her three percent on loans. You've charged me as much as ten percent in the past, not to mention having me do other favors on top of that." Ranma said this without thinking and wished he hadn't. He was supposed to keep up the impression that he hadn't read the books. Maybe Nabiki would think he heard that somewhere.

Nabiki stiffened up. What Ranma just said was true……how was she any better then the money grubbing eldest Tenju brother. She had done just about everything he did to her own family. Yes it was so that they could pay the bills and have food on the table at first but then she got carried away. In the books it was the same thing, and she couldn't stand what Nobunagi had done. She tried to think the books might of exaggerated things, but it didn't at all. "Ranma you don't have to buy me anything. I won't tell anyone, I'm going home."

Ranma opened her eyes to look at Nabiki walking away she could see a depression aurora that rivaled Ryoga. She didn't mean to hurt her, just make a point; it looked like she made it a bit too well. Quickly she went after Nabiki. "Look I'm sorry I said that, I went overboard."

"No Ranma, I've been going overboard, I didn't need to do the things I did to make money." Tears started flowing from her eyes. Her conscience finally broke free of the box she had shoved it in so long ago.

-----

Lio's corner:

-In the continuity for this story Ranma stayed with the Narita's a year before meeting Ukyo.

-Goku's missing review of the last chapter was deleted for content. I ask that when reviewing any of my fics that they be free of harsh language. If I get further anonymous reviews with words like "f" or "female dog" I will no longer allow them.

-To answer Goku's comment, Ranma is kind hearted and does put up with allot for his friends.

-I exaggerate a bit with Tsubaki; she's not as aggressive (if that's the right word in W Juliet

-Maximara, you can find the answer to your review in my LJ, it dated the same day as your review.

Added 9/1:

-Rionach O., for the answer to your comment and origins of this story see my LJ entry for 30 Aug 05. A link to my LJ is in my profile.

-Ranma has shown varying degrees of accepting his curse thought the series, although in this story he became most accepting of it over the last year.

-Nabiki does see the parallel's, but doesn't seen them as intentional.

-Right now only Kasumi, Mousse and Makoto know Ranma is Mizuno Ami.

-05/08/07: Minor Revisions


	4. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, W-Juliet, or Love Hina. I also do not own any other characters or stories mentioned within this story. This story is made for the sole purpose of having fun, unless for you having fun is making money, cause no money can or will be made from this story.

Flashy Title, By Lioconvoy

Chapter Four: Moving out

Graduation had come and gone, Cologne and Shampoo had returned to China, and Nabiki returned to her apartment. Akane had got accepted to Mizunoikan, Ukyo was skipping college for now, and Kodachi got accepted to Noumunoikan. Everyone was moving on.

Now came the time for Ranma to move out. Taking one last look at his room of three years Ranma sighed. He'd probably come back to visit Kasumi and Mousse, but never again would this place be his home.

"Take care Ranma."

Turning around he saw Kasumi standing at the steps. Picking up his backpack he walked over to her. "I will. Good luck with the Neko Hanten."

"Don't worry I have Mousse to help me with the work, and Nabiki to keep an eye on the books." The eldest Tendo smiled.

Not one for long good bye Ranma walked down the stairs and out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki sighed. Classes didn't start yet, but unfortunately she had to return early for work. As she was stocking the shelves with college text books a short girl with short blue hair and pointy ears came over to her.

"Excuse me. Could you help me find some books for Herb-sama?"

That name was familiar and too uncommon to be anyone else. Nabiki looked at the girl. She wore a white T-shirt with the letter "IAC" on it, and a pink skirt. She didn't look particularly Chinese, but she did have a bit of an accent. "You don't mean the prince of the Musk do you."

"Yes, you know Herb-sama?"

"Only by reputation. What's he doing in Japan? Also I was told his attendants were male." The middle Tendo was really curios about the answer to her first question. Glancing at the list in the girl's hands it seemed like he'd be attending college.

"Lime and I talked too much about boobies so Relish-sama made us have boobies and lock us like this. Lime's boobies are bigger then mine too." Mint pouted.

"Who is Relish?" This was the fox boy Akane talked about. He made a rather cute girl; it seemed not every victim of the Nyannichuan was given large breast. Nabiki wondered what the tiger boy looked like now.

"Relish-sama is Herb-sama's father. Herb failed to impress the girl he was arranged to and she dumped him. Relish-sama said Herb-Sama needed real world experience so he sent him to famous college known for making couples." While she said this, the fox girl secretly wished she could find someone to be a couple with.

"I see, well let's find those books for you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Walking towards his new home Ranma had the distinct feeling he was being followed. Looking around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but the feeling was still there. Then there was the splash of cold water.

"Hey how come you don't have boobies?"

Lime, in his last letter Herb mentioned what his father had done to Lime and Mint. The voice behind him sounded like a female version of the tiger boy's voice. "I don't want to have boobies right now."

Moving around to the front of Ranma, Lime frowned. "But cold water should make you have boobies."

"Not if I don't want it too. I mastered my curse; I don't have to change with hot or cold water so long as I will myself not to." It was something he'd been working on since those Guardians of the Jusenkyou tried teach him how. It took a while for it to actually work and sometimes he still got caught of guard, but these days' random transformations weren't a worry.

"That's too bad. I wanted to compare my boobies to yours." While she said this she put her hands behind her back. She was pretty sure hers were bigger.

Ranma took a look at the new Lime. His figure was something out of a video game. She was as tall as Ranma, very slender and had a rack that almost looked like two bowling balls were stuffed down her shirt. Maybe he'd suggest Lime to cosplay as Mai Shiranui for Herb. All she'd need was a wig, since her black hair was still short. Her cat eyes wouldn't be too big of a deal. "May I assume since you're here, Herb and Mint are too?"

"Yes Herb-sama will be attending Todai." Lime said smiling.

"Really, what's his major?" Now this would be interesting, the Musk Prince in a Japanese college. Ranma was a bit curious how he got accepted though.

----------------------------------------------------------

Makoto smiled at the girl sitting across from him in the diner. Over the last year her hair had grown down to her bottom of her neck, but at least with the clothes she was wearing it was obvious to anyone that she was a woman. "So you ready for school."

"Not entirely." Ito smiled back.

"May I remind you who it was that wanted to go to college? I was happy in the troupe."

"Well I want to do a bit more, and I know you're talented enough to do more. Todai has an excellent theatrical curriculum." It took allot of cramming to get this far and she was going to go all the way. Still Ito was a bit nervous.

"Oh well, I promised I do this with you. You'll finally get to meat Ranma though. He's attending Todai as well." Matoko took a bite from Ito's plate. "I warn you if he ever eats with use you'll need to keep both eye on your food."

"So I take it your attacking my steak is your way of training me?"

"You're going to need to be quick." The only Narita son said protecting his own plate from his lover's attacks.

----------------------------------------------------------

After saying good bye to Lime, Ranma arrived at his new home. It was a two story house very similar to the Tendo's, although unlike the Tendo home it didn't have a Dojo, Koi pond, or even much of a yard. He could do without the first two missing items, but he wished he could have at least had a decent sized yard.

Taking his key and entering the front door he put down the belonging he brought from the Tendo's and stretched his arms. For the last six month he had been preparing this place even though wasn't sure if he'd get accepted to Todai, he planned on moving in here anyway though, his plans had been Todai or nothing.

Downstairs he had a set up a study and upstairs a comfortable room for himself. The other three rooms upstairs were at present empty, but maybe he could rent them out to some classmates.

After bringing his things upstairs and unpacking, he decided to take a quick bath, then go out to get a feel of the neighborhood better.

----------------------------------------------------------

Akira watched through her binoculars to the roof next door. On it a young man with blue, white and pink hair was practicing some sort of martial art. He wore black pants and no shirt. All the better in her opinion because he had a very well defined chest. It was clear he was just as strong as he was handsome.

The through the binoculars she saw a smaller cute girl walk up to him and hug him tightly. Why were all the good men taken?

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mint, why do you keep doing things like that?" The musk prince said unable to completely hide the embarrassment in his commanding voice. Mint made a rather cute girl and even though she had been a he, Herb found it hard to keep that on the forefront of his mind. Especially with all of Mint's advances.

"There was a girl from the building next door watching you. I could smell the pheromones, she was lusting after you. That won't do." The best way to get female to stop lusting after the master was make him seem unavailable. It didn't work on all girls, but enough of them. That and Mint sort of enjoyed feeling of her breast against Herb-sama's chest.

Like Lime, Mint had known the Musk prince since childhood. It was his duty to protect him and serve his wishes. It was awkward these days since Mint and Lime had been locked female. Mint seemed over protective of him and often glomped, hugged, or clung whenever she sense female interest in him. Lime, on the other hand was more rebellious going off on her own, and returning when she felt like it. What it was Lime did on her own she never told him. "Has Lime returned yet?"

"I'm back, Herb-sama. I ran into Ranma-san. He going to be at Todai too." Lime was disappointed she didn't get to compare boob sizes with Ranma, but there would be other chances.

"Really? Hmm I do recall him mentioning that was his goal. Well it will be nice to know someone here." Herb headed to the roof's door and back to his apartment. Both his servants followed behind him. Life in Japan would be different, but at least he wasn't a total stranger.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma got up from his bed and sighed. His mattress was a little too comfortable and he ended up over sleeping. Taking a second look at the suns, position and then at his alarm clock his eyes opened wide. He was late for the class registration.

Taking a quick shower, and then getting dressed, he ran out the door. Hopefully he would still be able to get the classes he wanted. Maybe he'd get lucky and they wouldn't all be full yet.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ito looked at her schedule happily. She got every single class she wanted and all at decent times. "That wasn't that hard. Tsubaki made it sound like we'd have to fight a war just to get our schedules the way we wanted them."

"Well we got here early enough. So the classes were still empty. It's the late comers that will have to fight the war." Makoto smiled himself, seeing Ito's satisfaction. "Now we need to get the books."

"If you're looking for books, Starbooks has everything you'll need, cheaper then the campus book store too."

Makoto turned around to see the girl that addressed him and Ito. Instantly he recognized the face of their addresser. "Nabiki Tendo I assume?"

"Mako, how do you know her?" Sure there were allot of things the only Miura daughter didn't know about her boyfriend, but it didn't sound like Makoto had first hand knowledge of this girl.

"I'm kinda curios about that myself. I had a reputation in Nerima, but it didn't stretch much farther then that." The middle Tendo had come to the Todai registration to drum up some business for her boss. With all the students she didn't expect to run into someone who knew her.

"Ranma's mentioned you more then a few times." Makoto frowned, most of the times it wasn't in the best light. Recently Ranma mentioned that it looked like Nabiki was going to reform herself, but her presence at a school she wasn't attending made the actor wonder if she had.

"So Mako is short for Makoto, you're his cross dressing friend. I had the pleasure a meeting your sister a few weeks ago. I should have seen the resemblance." Nabiki wondered just what Ranma had told his friend about her. Something in his look told her it wasn't good. Maybe she didn't make it better by teasing him either.

"Before the two of you start glaring daggers into each other, how about you take us to the bookstore you mentioned." The look Mokoto had was something he normally reserved for Toki and it made Ito wonder just what Nabiki may have done to Ranma.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma found himself sighing again. He was able to get most of the classes he wanted, but he missed out on a few he needed. He'd be able to take them next year, be he really wanted to get them over and done with.

Walking in the direction towards his home he saw a girl sitting off by herself. Apparently she was drawing something in a notebook. Sneaking up behind her so to get a good look at drawing he was surprised to see it was Kasumi. Or at least who she was drawing looked like Kasumi. "Wow that looks just like someone I know."

"Really? It's supposed to be Natsumi Tenju, from "Legend of a Wild Horse" Shinobu looked up from her drawing to see a boy about her age. He wasn't Keitaro, but he was kind of cute. He was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said "3VIL L33T" on it. He also had long hair braided along his back. Looking at his face she noticed he had blue eyes just like her.

"Heh, I bet the author knew Kasumi Tendo then." It would be a bet he'd win since Natsumi was based on Kasumi. He hadn't felt right making her male as he did her sisters.

"Maybe, most writers base their characters off of people they know."

"Oh? Do you write?" This was heaven. To be having a normal conversation with a girl without being attacked, glomped, or accused of anything.

"No but my friend does and her characters are all based after the people at the Hinata Inn. I don't know how many times's she's killed Naru." Motoko had several cheesy romance novels that normally ended up with Nuru dead and she winning Keitaro's love. Shinobu smiled thinking what might happen should one of her stories accidentally fall into the hand of a publisher.

"She kills someone in her stories, should the model of that character worried?" There were more then a few times he was temped to kill Nabiki's character in his story, but he thought that be the same as wishing death upon the mercenary and he didn't feel right doing that.

"No, it just that she fantasizes getting rid of her opponents for a certain boy's heart." Not that she herself had given up on her feeling for Naru's fiancé, but she didn't think she could do anything that drastic.

"Well so long as she's only fantasizing, that's not that bad. I use to have girls actually try to kill each other over me."

"Really?" Okay he wasn't Keitaro at all, but there was something very interesting about this boy.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So you're a student at Keizaikan?" As they were talking Ito got the impression that Nabiki wasn't a bad person, but she was still curious about the look Makoto gave her earlier.

"Yeah it's not Todai, but it's still a good business college, and it's in my price range." Which wasn't very high these days. Still Nabiki couldn't complain, she had a roof over her head and classes which would prepare her for her desired future.

"I guess you're not as bad Ranma said you were." Makoto smiled, after their fifteen minute walk to Starbooks, he'd been proven wrong about Nabiki not shaping up.

"I was, and probably worse. Then I saw myself from the outside, I understood just how poorly I had been treating Ranma and everyone else."

"How did that happen?" How many people did they know could benefit from seeing what they were doing to people? Ito was grateful that since graduation their problems had ended though.

"Ranma, likes to bash the writer Mizuno Ami, I was trying to defend her by stating the realism of her characters. Unfortunately the character I picked could have been based on me." Nobunagi was really a poor choice; next time Nabiki had that argument with Ranma she'd choose a different character.

"Nobunagi right? It's hard for people to recognize themselves in print. In the first book I didn't figure out Makoto was myself until Ranma told me. He even used my real name. The personality was there, but I guess because the Makoto in the story was a girl it just didn't register." So Nabiki was in on the secret, Ranma hadn't mentioned that to him.

Nabiki stared at the younger brother of Tsubaki. Did he just say what she thought he did? "Are you telling me that RANMA is Mizuno Ami?"

"Is that true? Don't tell me Ranma cross dresses too." Ito was beginning to think her lover didn't know any normal people.

'Oh boy I'm going to be in trouble.' Makoto thought to himself. "You mean you didn't know already? I thought once you found out that Nobunagi was you, you knew Ranma was Mizuno Ami."

"No, Ranma doesn't cross dress." Yes she had seen the parallel between Ranma life and the stories in the book, but the Ukyo and Ryoga like characters where love interest to Kikyo, among other things that set things far enough apart in her mind. "Saotome Ranma is Mizuno Ami. He's always putting down the books every chance he gets. With the acceptation of when he confronted me about how I was exactly like the guy I said I'd kill if I ever met him in real life, he's never even given anyone the impression of even having read the books."

"Well considering his father's definition of manhood, and later his mother's he didn't want anyone finding out it was him who did the books. That why his pen name was female, according to his father only girls wrote books like Legends of a Wild Horse." The youngest Narita started to wonder just what his old friend would do to him for leaking this information to someone who in the past couldn't be trusted. Still with what he let slip it be best she knew the full story.

"When I see Ranma again I'm going to have to have a long talk with him." Reaching their destination Nabiki put this new information towards the back of her mind. "Well here we are let's get those books for you."

-----

Lio's corner:

-I had originally planned to stop using Nabiki after the last chapter, but I felt something was missing when I started this one and put her back in. She'll remain on as a secondary character.

-The new section of the corner is for giving credit to people or things that influence the story.

Plug it in:

-The names Mizunoikan and Noumunoikan come from the fanfic "Daigakusei no Ranma" found at DKcomm(dot)net

-IAC, and 3vil l33t shirt are both from the web comic Megatokyo.


	5. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, W-Juliet, or Love Hina. I also do not own any other characters or stories mentioned within this story. This story is made for the sole purpose of having fun, unless for you having fun is making money, cause no money can or will be made from this story. 

Flashy Title, By Lioconvoy

Chapter Five: New Friends

Ranma smiled as he walked and talked with Shinobu it was nice being able to have normal conversation with a girl. At the moment she was leading him to a Coffee Shop run by a friend of hers. "So the seven of you were all in love with the same guy?"

"Yep, so you're not quite as popular as you think you are." Shinobu giggled as she teased her new friend, it seemed that like her, he had led an interesting life. Not in the same way, but interesting nonetheless.

"From the sounds of things his seven were nothing compared to the four of mine. How many times has he been punted into low earth orbit?"

"Too many times to count and it still happens whenever he comes back from a dig. He's a bit of a klutz and when ever he does something to embarrass Naru, she sends him flying." The youngest Hinata resident stopped and pointed to a small coffee shop. "Here we are."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mint have you seen Lime?" Herb sighed; he missed the days when he always knew where his attendants were.

"No Herb-sama, she left while I was making you lunch."

"I will have to have another talk with him about wandering off." As the Musk Prince sat down at the dinning room table he noticed what Mint was wearing today: a blue Chinese dress with a slit on one side to show off her legs. "Mint, why must you dress so feminine?"

"I have boobies now, these clothes work well with my boobies. I like how my boobies look in them." Mint beamed as she said this. Sure her boobies were small, but the right clothes made them look nice. Lime was lucky she got big boobies and could wear anything, but Mint was determined to look better than her tiger friend.

Herb started to eat his lunch, trying not to look at Mint. It was really starting to annoy him that the foxboy enjoyed being cute. He was a man, even trapped in his cursed form he should act like one. Remembering back to the time when he himself was locked female he recalled not acting any different then normal. Why was it Lime and Mint seemed to change so much since being locked?

----------------------------------------------------------

As they returned to their apartment, Ito noticed Makoto seemed a bit down. "Is there something wrong Mako?"

"Ranma is going to kill me." Nabiki was not supposed to find out that his friend was actually the writer Mizuno Ami. The blonde frowned thinking how it was out of character for him to have such loose lips. Normally it was Ito who jumped to conclusions; maybe she was rubbing off on him. That brought a smile to his face, his love always accused him of changing her, but it seemed that changes were going both ways.

"Well besides being a food thief, what is Ranma like; would he really hurt you over something like this?"

Entering the apartment the only Narita son put down his books and sat down on their couch. He watched as Ito followed him in and closed the door behind her, before joining him on the couch. "He fights for food because it was the only way he could eat while training with his father. If he couldn't get at the food first he ended up eating nothing. Despite his upbringing, Ranma's actually a kind person. He can be a little petty, and his ego is partly an act and partly genuine. He could very well be one of the world's best martial artists; he's even taken on my father and won."

"He took on your father! When did this happen?" Her lover's father, like her own, ran a dojo and was truly strong. She saw Mako fight his father once, and he had trouble fighting him. Ranma actually beat the Narita patriarch?

"Sometime last year while we were with the troupe, father was thinking about taking me back. Akane got Ranma involved and he challenged my father. According Akane, Ranma didn't just beat my father, he humiliated him." Given the pigtailed boy's story about fighting the Phoenix King, his father must not have been on his level.

"Wow, and Ranma would rather be a writer? Misaki and Nobuko used to talk about Mizuno Ami all the time, they thought her books were great, I read part of the first book but I really didn't get into it." That might have been because she only did read the first book. Nobuko used to complain about the first and second books; she didn't start praising 'Legends of a Wild Horse' till the third book, however the short girl did assume the books were written by a boy. Maybe her small friend could tell because she was an aspiring writer herself.

"Like me the Art is a part of him, but he wants to be more than just a martial artist. Although his life is pretty crazy as it is, he still enjoys fantasizing about other worlds or other lives." Musk, Amazons, Kunos, his friend's life was riddled with oddities. Did the former Saotome write to pretend he had a normal life?

"So when will I be meeting him?"

"I thought we might run into him this morning, but I've sure we'll meet him soon since he's attending Todai, too." He wondered where Ranma was this morning, had chaos found him already?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down at a table belonging to the outdoor café, Ranma looked though one of Shinobu's art books while she was drawing in another. He noticed she drew many of the characters from 'Legends of a Wild Horse.' Most of their pictures matched how he envisioned them. If Mouse had fallen into the Nyannichuan, he'd probably look exactly like her drawing of Ming Chu. The only picture that wasn't accurate was her picture of Kikyo; it looked like she drew herself. "Um, I'm not an expert in Mizuno Ami's work but…"

"I shouldn't have based Kikyo after myself, I know. I was one of seven girls chasing after one guy - I kind of enjoy imagining …I'm the one being chased after by multiple guys. In this sketch book I have drawings of a few of the different scenes from the series, and I've replaced Kikyo with myself in here too." Shinobu blushed as she thought about the scenes the book she was presently drawing in. She always picked on Motoko for her cheesy love stories where she pairs herself with Keitaro, but really was she much better, drawing herself with fictional boys?

"So what are you drawing now?"

"Kikyo's ending kiss with Ukyo. Personally I liked Kenshin better, but Mizuno-san had a reason for pairing Kikyo with Ukyo. I'm just glad she didn't pair her with Ataru or Fei Lou." All the romantic scenes in her sketch book were of either Kikyo and Ukyo, or Kikyo and Kenshin. She did have some non romantic scenes drawn as well. "You know there are rumors that Mizuno-san is going to start turning 'Legends of a Wild Horse' into a Shojo."

"…" The pigtailed boy was glad his new friend was looking in her book and not at him, beads of sweat started streaming down his face. Was his story that girly that if it were a manga it be a Shojo?

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know of any place that is taking in boarders?"

Shinobu looked up out of her books, and Ranma himself turned around to see what was going on. Kitsune, the woman who ran the café, was talking to a younger girl.

"Sorry, I don't keep up to date on local realty." Kitsune smiled as she said this, but inwardly she wondered what was wrong with this child.

"I have some extra rooms in the place I'm living at." He planned on renting out the extra rooms anyway. The girl didn't seem like she was old enough to be a college student, but whatever her reason for wanting to live on her own he could understand.

"Really? You'd let Tomoe live at your place?" She hoped to stay at the legendary Hinata Inn, but anyplace was better than going home. Her mother had been getting a lot worse lately, in wanting her to be a boy, she almost made her cut her hair and it had taken so long to grow it.

Shinobu wondered, Mitsune had mentioned the Hinata house would be getting a new resident, although she generally tended to interview the potential housemate before taking them to the inn. Why had this girl failed the interview? She seemed normal enough; she had long brown hair and equally brown eyes. She dressed kind of too cutely, but she really didn't give off an aura of weirdness.

Something in the café owner's eyes told him there was something wrong with his suggestion. Staring at the possible tenant, he looked past the physical and to the spiritual. Then he found what the problem was. He decided to examine Tomoe; the shape of the legs, wide hips, small waist, and she didn't have Adam's apple. The form suggested this person was female despite the flat chest, but the ki, it was definitely male. "Yeah, it's a decent size place, and I have some extra rooms."

"Thank you!" Tomoe hugged the sitting man. Now she wouldn't have to return home. She could see he wasn't very comfortable so she let go and backed off. "My name is Miura Tomoe, thank you for giving me a place to stay."

"You're welcome." Now Shinobu was eyeing him oddly. Hopefully she didn't misunderstand things.

Yep, he was like Keitaro. How many rivals would she have before the end of the day? Maybe she should think about moving out of the inn and into Ranma's home too.

----------------------------------------------------------

Stocking the bookstore's shelves, Nabiki thought about Ranma being Mizuno Ami. Ranma, who always complained when they tried to make him do anything girly, wrote a romance series. Sure, there was action in "Legends of a Wild Horse", but overall there was a lot more romantic tension.

So many things about Ranma just didn't add up. His grades before he was disowned were terrible. Recalling the time his scores were publicized on national TV it was amazing he was even a high school student. With that score he had to have only gotten a single question right, and he was proud of himself? Then after he got disowned his grades skyrocketed, he was getting perfect scores…a complete one-eighty. Had he done so bad on…? No there was no way that could have been an act.

"Earth to Nabiki, hey Nabiki, have you guys gotten any new copies of "Endings?"

"Motoko? How long have you been standing there?" She must have been a little too deep in thought.

"About five minutes. Since you don't spend your time thinking about guys, what has you spaced out?" The Swordswoman smiled at her friend.

"I found out who Mizuno Ami is and I'm just a bit surprised." Ranma might get mad at her if she spilled his secret, but just telling her friend she had that knowledge might not be a problem, so long as she didn't share it.

"YOU DID! That's so cool? What's she like? My Writings professor was under the assumption that she was really two people because her writing style changed a lot after the second book."

Looking at her taller raven haired friend, she did have a point, after the first two books, the writing had become a lot better. Ranma was living with them when he would have written those books, and at that time he seemed pretty dumb. "Maybe the Ami Mizuno I met was the first…"

"So there are two? The professor also theorized the first one was a boy, was he right about that too?" Was there anything to old man didn't know… Following Nabiki to the front counter she watched her friend pull out a copy of the last 'Legend of a Wild Horse.'

"Yeah, it's a he, but I'm not entirely sure if there are two people behind the name, it just is kind of unbelievable that the guy I know is Mizuno Ami." She had read some of Motoko's own writings, and she could see her friend in it, she couldn't see Ranma in any books Makoto said he wrote. Well she saw his life, but not his personality. After handing over the book, her friend handed her the money to pay for it. "It's too bad it's the last book, but all the loose ends are tied up, so it it's a decent ending."

"I wonder what Shinobu will start drawing now that she can't put herself with Kenshin or Ukyo." Sneaking a peek at her younger friend's art books wasn't hard, but had she yet to show Nabiki Shinobu's embarrassing drawings because the girl kept her book with her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Motoko acted pretty much the same way around turtles. A small kitten had crossed their path and Shinobu picked it up, Tomoe thought it was cute, but when she held it up to Ranma, he actually ran away. After putting down the cat she and Tomoe started looking for Ranma, the little girl, at least, needed to find him for a place to stay. "Ranma!"

"What is a Ranma? Is it tasty?"

Turning around she saw the other Hinata resident her age, Kaora Suu. The princess must have just came from one of the science labs at Todai because she was still wearing her lab coat over her other clothes. "Ranma is a Todai student I met earlier."

"Ranma said he'd let Tomoe stay at his place too." Looking around Tomoe hoped she hadn't lost him. She didn't have any place to stay tonight because she thought she'd be staying that the Hinata Inn. Running away from home was a lot harder then it seemed. Still if her Uncle could do it, so could she.

----------------------------------------------------------

Climbing down from a tree Ranma worried just how bad he looked in front of Shinobu. She just had to lift that stray c… up to him. If he wanted to try a normal relationship with anyone, it probably would be for the best that he came clean with his little phobia, it was just that he'd rather as few people knew about it as possible. What were the chances of things actually working out between him and the first normal girl he ever met?

Just how far had he run from them? As much pretending that went on during his time at the Tendo's, his fear was one of the few things he was honest about. Then again, how does one be dishonest about a fear? Playing dumb wasn't that hard, it killed his grades, but then again his grades at Furinkan didn't really mean anything. He wasn't even legitimately registered there in the first place. Fortunately there was Okano-sensei, he was a licensed teacher and was able to privately teach Ranma and the grades that he got from him were added to his true transcript.

It wasn't always easy finding time to go to Okano-sensei's home, but somehow he managed. Unfortunately whenever he went near the house he ended up female. Sensei's mother had a habit of washing her sidewalks whenever he passed, whether it was before school, after school, or the middle of the day. Oddly enough it was easier to learn as a girl, still he was a guy and he wouldn't be attending college in his cursed form.

"Ranma?"

Turning around he saw one friend he had been expecting to see sooner. The taller blond looked like he out for a jog. "Hey Makochan, how are you doing? Ito with you?"

"No she's furiously studying a cook book. Her food's normally edible but she wants to make it tasty too." For the last year Ito had a sempai in the troupe teach her how to cook and slowly but surely she was getting better. "What are you up to?"

"Looking for the people I ran from after they picked up a c..."

"And to think you used to love cats. So why are you looking for them?" He and Ito needed to get a cat; it could be his bodyguard against Ranma once he found out the youngest Narita spilled his secret to the Ice Queen.

"One of them is going to be moving into my place and the other I'm thinking about asking to be the artist for the 'Legends of a Wild Horse' manga." Shinobu had some real talent and since she was already familiar with the characters, she definitely was his first choice. It would be better than letting his publisher choose an artist for him at random.

"You're actually going ahead on that? I'm kind of surprised; you know it's going to be a Shojo, right. I mean the after the first two volumes it became more of a love story than an action story." The story didn't even change subtly book two was a little romantic, but book three where Kenshin appeared was without a doubt a love story.

"Well there is enough of a fan base, and the girl I met has already drawn the characters. Looking at her work I think it'll probably be pretty cool." The reason behind the change in story was that he wanted to keep it loosely based upon his real life, but he didn't want it to be obvious that it was. Although he hadn't intended to make it a romance, somehow it ended up that way. Maybe his cursed form had a minor influence on him that he didn't overall notice.

"And the other person you're looking for is going to be your tenant? Male or female?"

"Male, but you can't tell by the way his body is shaped. He doesn't have a prominent Adam's apple, his waist is small, but his hips are wide. If you just look at him you'd think he was a cute young girl, and he's dressed like one too. After being fooled twice before I've learned to look past the surface to a person's ki." Okano-sensei was annoyed about that, there were differences between males and females aside from boobs; he always got on the former Saotome for not looking for the signs. In a fight he'd pay attention to his opponent's movement to the minutest of detail, but other than that he tended to ignore details everywhere else.

"Well I played a girl for two years; it isn't that hard to disguise one's figure. I had at least two guys fall for me. You should meet Ito's cousin Tomoe, he's a weird one. He actually thinks he's a girl, and acts pretty girly too." His friend now had a strange look on his face.

"Ito's family name is Miura, right?"

"Yeah." As they continued to walk in the direction Ranma was leading them, Makoto got the feeling he'd be seeing a certain sixteen year old soon.

-----

Lio's corner:

- Actually I've never read "Ranma: The Second Time Around…" never even heard of it before the review by A.Nonymous. I still haven't read it either, what's it about, is it any good?

- Herb's appearance is definitely abrupt, mainly because I knew what I wanted to do, but not how I wanted to do it. Hopefully the development of his character from this point on won't be hindered too badly. If anyone wants to write a back story feel free.


	6. Learning the Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, W-Juliet, or Love Hina. I also do not own any other characters or stories mentioned within this story. This story is made for the sole purpose of having fun, unless for you having fun is making money, cause no money can or will be made from this story.

Flashy Title, By Lioconvoy

Chapter Six: Learning the Secret

Where the older girl pulled the strange divining rod from, Tomoe didn't know; what she did know was it had to work. Without Ranma she had no place to stay and her funds were far too limited to go to a hotel. The last thing she wanted to do was return home; sure she had the support of both her sister and grandmother, but her mother would only continue to make things unbearable for her. After she saw the nose at the end of the divining rod sniff the book, the youngest Miura cringed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Kaora smiled deviously, in twenty minutes time they had traveled quite the distance. As far as they had gone, and still not run into Shinobu's male friend, he must have been traveling at super speeds. She was looking for a new test subject and this Ranma could be it; Keitaro just wasn't around enough to play with anymore, and the results from playing with Motoko were predictable these days. Finally the divining rod exploded telling her the target was close, and also reminding her to change how it reacted to finding its target. "He's close."

"Hey Shinobu, who's your friend?" Well he finally found Shinobu and Tomoe, and they were joined by a young woman who looked a little charred. Ranma smirked, since there was still smoke coming off of her it must have happened just before he and Makochan turned the corner.

"This is Kaora Suu, she's a Princess studying abroad; her major is engineering." Shinobu noticed Ranma wasn't by himself anymore. He was joined a young man with short blond hair.

"Makoto!" Tomoe quickly hugged her cousin's fiancé. She really liked Makoto because he spent his last two years of high school as a girl. He was her inspiration and the reason she had left home. She too would attend an all girls' high school.

"Hey it's good to see you too, but could you stop hugging me." So it seemed Tomoe had run away from home. The youngest Narita wondered what sort of horrible things little Tomoe's mother tried to do to him to make him run away. Maybe it was his sisters coaching; Kozue seemed keen on having her brother go to high school as a girl.

"I'm sorry." Letting go she rejoined Shinobu and Kaora standing opposite Ranma and Makoto. After rejoining the two girls she noticed a very beautiful dark haired woman crossing the street, and it looked as if she was going to join them.

"Suu, Shinobu, what are you two up to?" Motoko walked onto the sidewalk and stood beside two young men who were opposite her housemates. She hadn't noticed the smaller girl…boy in between them at first. Was he really a boy? Examining the child with her eyes and with her senses she was sure despite appearances the younger one was a boy. Her senses also caught a feel for the two besides her; the blonde was possibly her equal and the pigtailed one was without a doubt far stronger than herself. She tried not to cringe but the blue eyed boy was possibly as strong as Tsuruko, if not stronger.

"We're just making new friends. I met Ranma at school, and Tomoe will be staying with him, and we just met Makoto now." Shinobu still didn't know why Kitsune told Tomoe the Hinata House was full, but she was sure the older girl had her reasons.

"Ranma?" Motoko looked at the two boys next to her again, the one with the pigtail did resemble the boy Nabiki had talked about a few times. He also resembled the redhead she knew when she was younger, although that Ranma dyed her hair black, she was pretty sure she was a girl.

"Have we met?" Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail; he couldn't place the older girl. Then it hit him, she was either Motoko or Tsuruko Aoyama. Shinobu had mentioned a Motoko that wrote cheesy romance novels…. "Wow it's been a long time Motoko, I barely recognized you. Does Tsuruko-sensei know you write cheesy romance novels?"

Shinobu imagined a giant bead of sweat on her forehead and then made a run for it. The swordswoman was going to start swinging soon.

"SHINOBU!" Pulling out her bokken, the younger Aoyama sister started chasing after the youngest member of the Hinata house. "You're not going to escape me!"

"Bye now." Suu bowed and then chased after her fellow Hinata residents. "Go Mecha-Tamago Zeo!"

Makoto looked at Ranma and his friend just shrugged his shoulders. The cursed boy was probably used to unexplained weirdness, but not him. Sure, he had encountered one or two spirits, but those were serious situations rather than odd. "Ito's probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later Ranma, take care Tomoe."

"Tell Nee-san, Tomoe says hello." Tomoe waved goodbye to her cousin's fiancé and then turned to Ranma. The older boy seemed fixated on the chaos that Shinobu's running away seemed to cause. Down the street buildings were getting sliced by Motoko, or blown up by the princess's robot turtle.

"I guess my life is going to remain interesting." The former Saotome shrugged his shoulder and then started to head home.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After losing Shinobu, Motoko returned to Starbooks just in time to see Nabiki leaving. Nabiki's Ranma calling her sister Tsuruko-sensei puzzled her. She was certain the five year old redhead she knew when she was younger was a girl, but why would the boy Nabiki knew know her sister as a teacher. "Nabiki, do you mind if I walk home with you?"

"Motoko?" It wasn't that the middle Tendo daughter didn't hang out with Motoko outside of the book store, but this was the first time the swordswoman met her this late.

"I have some questions about your Ranma. I met him today and he acted familiar with me."

"He did?" Starting her walk home with Motoko besides her, Nabiki was just as puzzled as her friend. Ranma wasn't all that common of a name, when they found out they each knew a person by that name, they compared the two. When Motoko was little a five year old girl stayed with her and her sister to learn their style. The girl had red hair that she wore in a ponytail. Now Tsubaki mentioned Ranma used to be confused for a girl when he was younger, but his hair was black not red. Ranma's cursed form had red hair, but he didn't get cursed until he was fifteen. "There's no way he's the same Ranma you knew."

"That's what I was thinking, but then again, it's not like I ever saw the Ranma I knew naked. Maybe she wasn't a girl; she did seem a little tomboyish." It didn't seem too far fetched that she had her childhood friend's gender wrong. She didn't have the trained senses she had now.

"But the one you knew was a redhead. The one I know has black hair."

"The one I knew dyed her hair black. Her father made her; he said the red hair was disgraceful." After finishing her sentence something came to the forefront of her mind. In the first 'Legends of a Wild Horse' book, Kikyo's father forced her to dye her hair for the same reason. After spending time with two sisters, Motoko and Tsuruko Yama… the older sister, Motoko forced Kikyo's father to stop. Was Ranma Mizuno Ami?

"My Ranma doesn't dye his hair. I told you my little sister walked in on him in the bath once; I think she would have mentioned him having two different hair colors." The short haired girls shook her head. She was a hundred percent sure Ranma didn't dye his hair; his hair was black when he was a guy and only red when he was a girl.

"Nabiki, they're the same person, I'm sure of it now." All this time she thought Ranma was a girl. If she thought Ranma had been a girl, maybe others did too, that was probably the reason why he had the main character of his books female. Motoko then stopped… she just figured out who Nobunagi was based on. "That's why you stopped talking bad about him."

Also stopping Nabiki turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Um, Nobunagi, not Ranma. Really you've stopped talking about him all together, but it's because he's based on you isn't it?" Her shorter friend would eventually start talking bad about Nobunagi whenever they talked about 'Legends of a Wild Horse', but lately she hadn't.

"I didn't find out he was based on me till this morning. I stopped talking about him, because Ranma pointed out I wasn't much better than him." Frowning, the middle Tendo daughter didn't like being reminded of how stupid she had been. She hated what the elder Tenju brother did to his family, but continued to do the same things to her own.

Now she was sure Ranma was Mizuno Ami, Motoko felt she needed to get back in touch with her old friend.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As the sun started to climb the morning sky Ranma got out of bed and got ready for his morning practice. Changing from his pajamas into his gi, he started to think about what he would be doing that day. He needed to get books for class and talk to Mitsune about what would be a fair rent for Tomoe. He wanted to see Shinobu again, but whether that would happen or not, he didn't know.

After getting dressed he climbed out the window to the roof. It was bigger than the yard, and be a better place to practice even if it wasn't a flat surface.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Nabiki was tired. She didn't want to be up this early, but after they arrived at her apartment last night, she and Motoko decided to pay Ranma a visit. The only time they would be sure he was at home was this early in the morning. Looking in the direction her friend should have been arriving from she saw two figures making their way to her. As they got closer she recognized the shorter girl as Motoko's housemate Shinobu. This was her first time meeting Shinobu, as the younger girl always seemed to visit Starbooks while she wasn't working. After they arrived she decided to voice the first question on her mind. "Why is she here?"

"I'm sorry, I said I was going to see Ranma, and she wouldn't let me leave without her." Motoko sighed. The youngest Hinata House resident already seemed attached to Ranma. Well she wasn't going to be competition; she only had feelings for Keitaro. It wasn't that she hadn't tried to meet other guys, but none of them compared to Naru's fiancé.

"I suggest you be careful Shinobu, the girls that gather around Ranma tend to be violent." The middle Tendo frowned; the pigtailed boy was already starting to gather a new collection of girls. It wasn't any of her business anymore, but she didn't like it.

"He warned me himself." Shinobu rolled her eyes, it not like she was in love with Ranma, she just wanted to get to know him better. Yes, she liked him, but that was as deep as her emotions for the pigtailed boy went for now.

"So did you find out where Ranma lives?" The tallest of their current trio hoped she hadn't woken up so early for nothing. She stopped doing early morning practices long ago.

"Of course. I may not be as connected as I was in Nerima, but I didn't have too much trouble finding his place." His home supposedly looked like her family home. Her classmate asked if her family had moved and taken their house with them, Naomi was kind of a ditz. Still what the bleached blonde mentioned about the pigtailed boy told her what she needed to know. "We should at least have a half hour to get there; Ranma's morning practice, shower, and breakfast takes an hour in total according to Kasumi."

"Kasumi?" As she and Motoko started to follow Nabiki, Shinobu pulled out one of her sketch books from the shoulder bag she carried.

"That the name of Nabiki's older sister." When she finished saying that, the youngest Hinata resident started flipping through her sketch book faster. The swordswoman wondered what she was looking for then Shinobu stopped and help the sketch book up to Nabiki.

"Is this your sister?" Shinobu had the book open to the picture of Natsumi Tenju. Yesterday Ranma mentioned it looked like Kasumi Tendo, and wasn't Nabiki's family name Tendo? Although she and the short haired girl had never met face to face, when she first saw her working in Starbooks she made it a point to avoid her because she looked like a female version of Nobunagi Tenju. One person Ranma knew looking like a character 'Legend of a Wild Horse' was coincidence, but four? Motoko knowing Ranma and the Motoko and Tsuruko Yama of the books….

"Yes, have you met Kasumi?"

"No, like I told Ranma yesterday it's Natsumi Tenju from 'Legend of a Wild Horse'. He joked that Mizuno Ami knew Kasumi Tendo." She may not have been a genius, but all the pieces were coming together. Even though it was early and there weren't many people out she lowered her voice. "Ranma is Mizuno Ami."

Nabiki wasn't feeling very good. So many things from 'Legend of a Wild Horse' were based after her and her family and she never figured out the truth. Motoko had a few chapters in the first book and Shinobu had her drawing, they both seemed to have no problems putting two and two together and no problems believing the four that they came up with. She was told, and she found it very hard to believe.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Tomoe came down stairs amazed by the smells coming from the kitchen. She hoped Ranma was making enough for two. Her own talents lay in sewing more than cooking, but if needed she could make an edible breakfast for herself. As she reached the dining room Ranma came out of the kitchen with two plates.

"Good morning Tomoe." Ranma smiled and placed the younger girl's plate at the table. Then he put down his own and started to eat. He was actually happy to have the little Miura here; it was a big house for just himself.

"Good morning." Scrambled eggs, sausage, and stack of pancakes, such a big breakfast, the young girl wondered if she'd be able to finish it all. Although there was silverware set at the table, as well as syrup, butter, and strawberries; Tomoe didn't see any beverages. "Um, do you have anything to drink?"

"Oops, sorry about that, I normally wolf down my food, I forget normal people need something to wash it down with." Getting up the pigtailed boy walked back into the kitchen then grabbed two cups and a pitcher of orange juice. After making his way back into the dining room he placed one cup at his seat, one in front of Tomoe and, then poured some juice into the younger girl's cup.

"Thank you." Starting at her meal, Tomoe could hardly believe how good it tasted, she had had scrambled eggs before, but older boy had put stuff in it to make it taste even better. "You're a really good cook."

"Thanks, I guess I get it from my mother, she's a good cook too, although the recipe for the eggs I learned while training with my Pop." As the pigtailed boy lifted another whole pancake to put in his mouth the door bell rang. Who'd be visiting him this early in the morning?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Nabiki finished off her last pancake. She knew Ranma could cook, but this meal was almost as good as Kasumi's. Since she skipped breakfast to meet up with Motoko she was more than happy to accept the pigtailed boy's offer of food. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're an amazing cook." Shinobu was starting to like Ranma even more. They bothered him while he was eating his breakfast, and instead of asking them to come back or eating in front of them, he went back into the kitchen and made more for them.

"That's a high compliment coming from Shinobu, she's the one that feed all of us at the Hinata House usually." Remembering back to when they were little, Ranma was curious about learning just about everything, he had even spent some time in the kitchen with Tsuruko. Motoko frowned, all this time she had thought Ranma was a girl, was it because of a stereotype?

Sitting at the end of the table Ranma was a little confused. Motoko praised him and then frowned. "Is something wrong Motoko?"

"Well I thought you were a girl up until I saw you again yesterday and I'm kind of feeling guilty about the reasons I did."

"Don't worry about it. People thought I was a girl all the time when I was younger, mostly because of the ponytail. My mother's family believes long hair is a sign of manliness for some reason. Supposedly my mom almost got disowned for marrying my Pop just because he had short hair; over a hundred of other reasons for my dad not to marry my mom and the reason that my maternal grandfather cares about is short hair." The former Saotome honestly wondered where he got his personality from. His pride was definitely from his old man, but where did his love of writing come from? He didn't know much about his mother's side of the family, but his mother's definition of a man came from her father.

"So you are the same Ranma that Motoko knew when she was younger?" Nabiki didn't understand that, what about the red hair? Ever since she knew Akane's ex-fiancé he had black hair, it was his cursed form that had red hair.

"I'm naturally a redhead. My maternal grandmother is an American; I get my red hair from her. Like having long hair, having black hair is a sign of manliness to my mother's family; so my old man dyed my hair, or made me dye it myself until I was about eight. Then he found some sort of Chinese herbal tea that once drunk caused my hair to grow black." The tea only worked on males and that was the reason his hair turned colors when he changed genders. Before he heard more about the tea from Mousse he always wondered why his hair returned to its original color when he was a she.

"So because you were confused for a girl you made the main character of your stories a girl?" Shinobu didn't know if Ranma had let Tomoe know, but the younger girl left while they were eating so it was only those who were aware were present now.

Ranma fell back in his chair. He had done a fairly decent job keeping his secret so far, only half a dozen people knew, now that number seemed to increase by half. "You all know?"

"Makoto let it slip after I told him I recognized myself in Nobunagi?"

"Nabiki and I used to think the Ranma's we knew were two different people, after figuring out you weren't, I also figured out you wrote 'Legend of a Wild Horse'"

"I've always thought Nabiki looked like a male Nobunagi, and after yesterday's conversation and Nabiki mentioning she had a sister named Kasumi…"

"I'm going to have to talk to Makoto." Getting up from the ground the writer worried how the middle Tendo might blackmail him. He made quite a bit of money from the books and with the Manga coming out soon. "Nabiki, you haven't told anyone have you?"

"Ranma, do you have any idea how much people hate Nobunagi. If people find out he's based on me, I'd be dead in less than an hour. Your secret is not only safe with me, but I'll do my best to keep others from figuring it out." Before Ranma pointed it out how much she was like the character, she had been president of the Nobunagi Must Die club at her college. She was pretty sure her campus wasn't the only one to have an NMD and she now feared for her life if any of them ever found out the truth.

"I don't plan on telling anyone, but I am kind of curious, I really thought Mizuno Ami was a girl." From the first two books she could see why her professor believed Mizuno Ami was a boy, but the latter ones had a female touch in her opinion. Motoko couldn't entirely accept the fact that it was a boy who wrote the later books; even if she did believe Ranma was the writer.

"That's kind of a long story, and I'm not sure if I should tell it, even to you Motoko." Since he had control of his curse for the most part, he didn't want to share its existence with anyone who didn't already know. Shinobu might be the exception, because if they did somehow end up a couple she had the right to know. As if Kami answered his unspoken prayer the door bell rang giving him an excuse to get up from the table. "Nabiki can you take the dishes to the kitchen?"

"Sure, I take it you don't want to cook another meal?" The middle Tendo daughter got up and started to gather hers, Motoko's and Shinobu's dishes. Thanks to 'Mizuno Ami', she was becoming a little self conscious about her behavior. She helped her family out with money, but never really anything else.

"Well you guys are done, and I'm done, so not really." Leaving the girls at the table Ranma went to the door as the bell rang a second time.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-gort420: I'll do what I can, but I make no promises.

-Dumbledork: I think I'll mostly stick to those three.

-Lerris: I'm not very good at summaries.

-dana-san: They never explain why he thinks he's a girl really. Just that he's adamant about living as one.

- Euphemism: I thank you for the PM, and made the corrections, you email address was deleted by FFdotnet. They don't allow address of any kind for some reason in stories or private messages. To get around that you have to type things as : blankatblahdotwhatever. Or something like that.

The Kasumi for this story won't be like the one from Twin Trouble, have no worries there.


End file.
